thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Furlong
Edward Furlong is an American actor best known for his performance as John Connor in the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Edward portrayed Jimmy Cuervo in the 2005 film The Crow: Wicked Prayer, the third sequel to the original 1994 film. Early Life Edward Walter Furlong was born on August 2, 1977 in Glendale, California to Eleanor Torres. Edward is of Mexican descent on his mother’s side and he’s also stated that he’s half Russian. Edward’s aunt, Nancy, and his uncle, Sean, took care of him for a few years when he was a child. Career Edward’s first film was in the 1991 blockbuster, Terminator 2: Judgment Day as John Connor. His performance earned him an MTV Movie Award for best breakthrough role and a Saturn Award for best young actor. Following his performance in Terminator 2, Edward had a string of moderately successful roles in high profile and independent films such as in the 1992 film Pet Sematary Two starring Anthony Edwards and Clancy Brown, the 1993 film American Heart starring Jeff Bridges, the 1995 film Little Odessa starring Tim Roth, Maximilian Schell and Vanessa Redgrave, and the 1996 film Before and After starring Meryl Streep and Liam Neeson. In 1992, Edward released an album in Japan called Hold On Tight which includes a cover of the song “People Are Strange” by The Doors. In 1993, Edward was featured in Aerosmith’s music video for the song “Livin’ on the Edge”. In 1994, Edward played the lead role of Michael Brower in the sci-fi horror film Brainscan, and in 1995 he starred in the film adaptation of Truman Capote’s The Grass Harp. In 1996, Edward reprised his role as John Connor in the theme park ride T2- 3D: Battle Across Time alongside Linda Hamilton, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Robert Patrick. In the late 90s, Edward starred in American History X alongside Edward Norton in 1998, and he appeared in his first comedy role in Pecker. He also starred in the film Detroit Rock City that same year. By the early 2000s, Edward’s career and stardom started to decline with most of his films being released straight to DVD. In 2001, Edward appeared in the film The Knights of the Quest. Edward was expected to reprise his role of John Connor In Terminator 3: Rise of The Machines but Nick Stahl was cast just before filming began. In 2004, Edward appeared in the music video for Metallica’s song “The Unnamed Feeling”. He starred as Jimmy in the low-budget independent film Jimmy & Judy in 2004. In 2005 Edward starred as Jimmy Cuervo in the fourth film in The Crow series The Crow: Wicked Prayer. In 2006 and in 2010, Edward made five guest appearances on the television program CSI: NY as Shane Casey. Edward also appeared in the film Night of The Demons, the 2009 remake of the 1988 horror film which went straight to DVD. In 2011, Edward appeared in the Seth Rogen film The Green Hornet. Edward starred in the English language Mexican film This Is Not A Movie alongside Peter Coyote and Eddie Gathegi. Edward is expected to reprise his role as John Connor in the 2019 film, Terminator: Dark Fate. Personal Life In 1992, when Edward was 15, he started dating Jacqueline Domac who was 28 and the relationship lasted for a few years. When California’s statutory rape law changed in 1994 to allow the prosecution of adult women who have sex with minors, Edward’s uncle, Sean Furlong, tried to file a complaint against Jacqueline but was unsuccessful in having her prosecuted, and in 1999, Jacqueline sued Edward for violence. In April 2006, Edward married Rachael Bella and they had one son, Ethan Page, born in September 2006. In 2009, Rachael filed for divorce and she alleged in court that their son tested positive for cocaine and it was ruled that Edward’s visits had to be supervised. Trivia * Edward and fellow actor Dale Midkiff both appeared in The Crow film franchise; Dale in The Crow: Salvation, and Edward in The Crow: Wicked Prayer and in the Pet Sematary film franchise; Dale in the original film, and Edward in the sequel. * The 1979 film, Apocalypse Now, is Edward’s favorite film * Edward and fashion designer and fellow actress, Julie Krystina were born at the same hospital * Edward knows how to play the piano and guitar * Edward’s favorite performance was in the 1994 film Little Odessa * Edward is a chain smoker and smokes up to 60 cigarettes a day * Edward modeled for labels such as Gap and Calvin Klein and he advertised the Japanese food company Hot Noodle * Edward was discovered for his role as John Connor by casting director Mali Finn at the boys club of Pasadena Category:The Crow: Wicked Prayer Cast